Magical Mission
by LexiLoveee
Summary: The most popular group of specialists at Red Fountain are sent to earth, to find 6 princesses brought there to keep them safe from a danger in the magical dimension. (AS OF 05/25/18 I WILL BE MAKING A REWRITE OF THIS STORY! I HAVE GROWN AS A WRITER AND HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS POPULAR STORY!)


**Brandon's POV - Magic Dimension**

I laid back onto the cushioned seats of a Red Fountain Aircraft carrier, beside me was Prince Sky of Eraklyon, who was piloting the ship with fellow shipmate Timmy. We were headed to our neighboring school Alfea College for Fairies, headmistress Faragonda requested that the rest of my team and I head there immediately for a crucial mission. As for my other teammates Riven was reading the latest issue of _Weapons Weekly_ , Helia was jotting down in his notebook what was most likely a new poem or a drawing and lastly Nabu was reading what seemed to be a spell book. I looked ahead to see a large pink and purple building, which meant we have arrived at Alfea.

"Prepare for landing" announced Timmy as he clicked a range of buttons that covered a panel in front of him, we slowly descended onto a rough patch in front of the gates of Alfea. We exited the ship, and made our way towards the Headmistress's office which was located in the main building. As I looked around there were tons of fairies staring at us, I gave them a little smirk causing them to giggle. We finally made it to the main building, we walked up a set of stairs and were confronted with two gigantic side by side doors. Sky stepped forward and knocked a few times. A voice from the other side of the door spoke up,

"Come in," the voice was Headmistress Faragonda, Sky pushed the doors open, entering in the process and we all followed closely behind.

"Goodmorning boys, I'm glad you could make it here so quickly on such short notice" Miss Faragonda thanked us as she ascended from her chair. I scanned the room to see also our headmaster, Saladin.

"Saladin and I have discussed an issue at hand, and have decided that you six have the potential to solve it." explained Headmistress Faragonda, I looked towards Saladin who shook his head in agreement.

"Of course we are right for it, we can do anything" snickered Riven, all the guys looked at him with a angry mug.

"Don't get too cocky Riven, this mission will be difficult" Saladin explained to Riven whose face went blank. Headmistress Faragonda used her magic to create a map.. Of Earth.

"Wait, that's Earth! What does that have to do with our mission?" I asked as she zoomed into a city on Earth

"Earth is where your mission will be taking place, you will be traveling to Gardenia a small town on Earth" Headmistress Faragonda explained to us, but I am still confused as to what we would need to do when we get there.

"Alright what's the mission?" Helia politely asked

"You will need to find six girls, princesses actually" Headmaster Saladin told us. That caught my attention, if there is going to be girls I'm there!

"What? Why are there Princesses there? Magic has not been around on Earth for hundreds of years.." exclaimed Timmy as he took out his portable device trying to get information on why there would be magical beings there.

"They were sent there a long time ago, because of a foretold legend of their destruction" Headmistress Faragonda informed us

"Now boys, these girls won't be using magic so it will be much harder to locate them. But with this tracker, even the slightest trace of magic will be picked up immediately" Saladin told us, he handed Timmy a strange looking device with blinking lights and an image that looks relatively like a map.

"You have been enrolled at Gardenia High School, and will be sharing some housing quarters on Earth. Once you locate the girls make contact back with us here in Magix, then we can precede from there on. Remember boys, you are the last hope for these girls" Headmistress Faragonda informed us as she looked us each in the eyes, she then left us with Saladin in her office.

"I am confident you will complete this mission but do remember, it will be the toughest mission you have ever faced" Headmaster Saladin repeated himself to make sure we get it.

"We know Headmaster, we will not let you down" I reassured our Headmaster, we said our goodbyes and made our way back out to the ship. Word got around that we were here and tons of girls were waiting outside, but I was not the least bit surprise because I would want to see me too. The rest of the guys gathered into the ship and I followed behind them, I got back into my same spot that I was previously in and Timmy put our coordinates to Earth, and before I knew it we were on our way.

 **Musa's POV - On Earth**

"Stella if you wanted to take this much time getting ready, then you should have set an alarm.." I explained to Stella as she frantically ran around our small apartment looking for her new shoes

"You can't rush looking this good, it does not just happen magically" Stella said as she looked under our coffee table, she slid her hand under pulling out her bright white shoes. She sat on the couch and slid the shoes onto her feet.

"Okay now I am ready" said Stella with a cheeky grin on her face, the girls and I all stared her down as she picked up her school bag.

"And now we are so late" replied Tecna as she lifted her arm to check her watch, she showed us the time and it was nearly eight in the morning.

"Great job Stella we only have a few minutes until school starts" complained Aisha as I ran behind her and the others down the streets of Gardenia to our school, which was not too far away but we still should have more time to get there.

"Slow down, you girls know I'm not that fast" whined Stella as she slowed down panting, the rest of us stopped.

"Come on Stella, you were the one who made us late in the first place" I stated as we began walking once again.

"Look I heard there were going to be some fresh faces this week, so I wanted to impress" Stella tried to persuade us into not being mad at her because there were going to be guys. I swear Stella only thinks about fashion, guys, and food!

"Well you did not have to make us late in the process" asserted Bloom as we arrived at Gardenia High School, in the front I could see Mitzi and her friends.

"Oh great look who's here" I cautioned the girls as we passed them, I could tell that they were talking major mess about us, but I could honestly care less. We headed inside the school to get stuff from our lockers before class started, I reached my locker and put my combo into unlock it.

"Were we supposed to bring our lab books today?" asked Aisha as she closed her locker after grabbing her history book.

"No that's tomorrow" Tecna informed all of us, I grabbed some of my books and shut my locker. I followed the rest of the girls to our first and only class we have together, which is History. We entered the still empty class room and took our seats in the corner of the room. Once we were seated our teacher came in and set his briefcase down.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to the rest of the girls when our teacher, interrupted us.

"Goodmorning class I hope you all brought your-" looked up and realized that the classroom was empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked and he looked directly at us but that's no surprise, who else would he ask?

"We were going to ask you the same question.." said Stella. While we sat there I heard a very faint noise of what sounded like screams, more specifically screaming girls. The girls and I got up to look out the window to see what all the commotion was about and there was a group of guys that were completely surrounded by girls. exited his classroom to go retrieve his students from the front of the school.

"Are those the 'fresh faces' Stella was talking about?" Flora wondered as we watched the guys try to break past the group of girls

"They are not even that good looking" I mocked as Stella looked me completely insulted. How can she be this mad about me saying that but she doesn't even know them! What if they are rude and disgusting? Or even worse what if they are idiots! had arrived back from retrieving his students, but they still surrounded the new guys.

"Looks like even Mitzi got to them before you Stella" Bloom pointed out Mitzi who was hanging onto one of the guys for dear life.

"Now students sit down, immediately!" 's voice filled the room and many of the students took their seats, all except the new guys and Mitzi's posse.

"Mitzi sit down" demanded but she came up with an excuse to stay with the new guys

"Oh but I've been personally asked to show these boys around school and how can I do that if I'm not with them?" Mitzi began her usual convincing speech, and of course ate it up.

"Fine" agreed he looked towards me and the girls. If he even thinks about splitting us up, I will go nuts.

"Flora, Bloom, and Aisha" began

"Please take your things and move to the front of the room" asked the other girls

"Hold on" Stella stopped the girls from getting up

"We have been sitting here all year, don't think you are going to move us to keep them together" argued Stella as gave her a threatening look

"Do you want a detention?" hissed as everyone in the room stood by marveled by this outburst.

"Do you want some styling tips? Because honestly the bright blue pants are doing you any justice" barked Stella as was taken back, I couldn't help but laugh and so couldn't some of the other students.

"That is it you can take you and your styling tips to the _Principal's office_ " retaliated by sending Stella to the principal's office. But how could he do that? At least she was being truthful unlike Mitzi who made up some dumb lie.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you finally realize you are not twelve anymore and it's time for some grown up clothes" sassed Stella as she picked her bag of the desk she was sitting at and she walked out the door.

"Now the three of you to the front of the classroom, now" demanded , the girls grabbed their belongings and headed to three empty seats in the front of the room. Flora and I were left in our original seats when told the new guys to sit in the girls' seats.

"Now everyone take their seats so we can begin today's lesson which is the Industrial Revolution" began his discussion as he wrote 'Industrial Revolution' onto the chalkboard in the front of the room. I'm usually pretty good about taking notes in this class, but for some reason, today lyrics were flowing through me. I drafted down some lyrics that came to my head,

 _Woke up this morning_

 _I am so lazy I'm late again_

I silently laughed to myself, it reminded me of Stella. I wonder how she is doing in the principal's office?

After a very long hour listening to our teacher talk about how people created a bunch of machines that made making things whole lot easier, the bell rang indicating class was over. Flora and I left the classroom and we waited outside by the lockers for the others.

"Let's go find Stella" Bloom insisted as we headed towards the other end of school where the principal's office was located.

"I hope Stella didn't get a serious punishment" worried Flora as I pushed open a set of doors that lead to another hallway.

"I doubt she did, she really only said what needed to be said" I assured the others as other students passed us in the hallway

"Let's hope our principal's sees it the way you are Musa" Aisha commented as we arrived in front of the principal's office, we stepped in front his secretary's desk to see where Stella was.

"Excuse me we are looking for our friend Stella, she was sent here during class" Tecna told the lady who took a moment to look up at us and not her computer

"Ah yes Stella, she will be out soon" the woman barely acknowledged us as she went straight back to looking at her computer screen.

"We should wait for her" suggested Bloom as we turned away from the desk, we spotted some open chairs and decided to sit until Stella came out. While we were waiting I pulled out the same notebook I was writing in during History class, and I began to jot down some more lyrics,

 _Put on my makeup_

 _The sun is shining I feel great_

"What is that?" asked Flora as she peered over my shoulder to look at my notebook

"Oh just some lyrics I've been messing around with" I confessed as she read them to herself

"Musa, these lyrics are amazing, how did you come up with them?" Flora asked as the door to the principal's office swung open.

"I don't know, I just do" I finished while Stella came stomping out of the office

"So what's the verdict?" Aisha asked as she slammed the door behind her, probably for dramatic effect.

"Well I have to do ten hours of community volunteering" Stella revealed to us her punishment, which wasn't all that bad.

"That's not horrible it's better than what could have happened" Flora chimed in trying to look at the bright side of things, we began to walk to our next classes which sadly are not together.

"I'll see you girls later I've got a big math test this period" Tecna notified us as she left to her next class

"Yea Aisha and I can't be late to our class or will freak" replied Bloom as they waved goodbye and entered a nearby classroom

"Good luck with I heard you're extracting DNA from a flower" I informed Flora because her next class was science, but she didn't look too displeased with it because she loves nature. Stella and I parted ways from Flora to head to our next class which was thankfully art, and when we got closer to our next class we noticed a small crowd forming before the door.

"This can only mean one thing" I speculated but I hoped so dearly that what I suggested was wrong!  
"The guys" Stella and I said in unison as some screaming girls pushed through us to get to the guys. We tried to make our way through the crowd but there was no use.

"Excuse me" I snickered as I crammed through two girls, there are more girls here than I thought. I finally got through most of the girls when I ran into a huge body.  
"Sorry" I apologized and I looked up to see a boy with spiky magenta hair, but I've never seen him before so he must be one of the new guys.

"Yea you'd better be" He scoffed, I pushed him out of my way and made it into the art room finally. I took an open seat next to Stella who made it in before me.

"How did you get in so quick?" I asked as I threw my book bag onto the large table surrounded by chairs.

"Remember that sale at Scarlet Sage?" Stella asked as she examined her nails

"Yea didn't you- oh" I said confused but then I remember when we went to that sale Stella sent three customers and one worker to the hospital.

"Anyways, do you want to see my new designs?" Stella asked me as she pulled a thick notebook from her bag, she opened and flipped to a newly drawn page.

"I'm calling them _Incroyable_ " Stella beamed with happiness as she showed me her designs, they were bright and colorful.

"Incroyable? What is that suppose to mean.." I asked as I flipped through her latest designs

"Amazing" replied Stella

"Well these definitely are something Stella" I agreed with Stella. I handed her book back to her and she began drawing once more. I reached into my backpack to grab my notebook to work on my newest song.

"..the sun is shining I feel great.." I mumbled to myself wondering what my next line would be, then it came to me.

 _I rush down the street_

 _My friends are waiting there for me_

I wrote down these before I was interrupted by our art teacher talking.

"Good morning students I hope your day has been well," greeted us as she put her apron around her neck, she tied the back of it so it would not fall.

"Today we will be working on our semester finals, you should all have an idea by now. So I'll be going around table to table checking on you" announced as she began at her first table

"Stella what are you doing for your final?" I asked, she popped her head up from drawing and she thought about it.

"Why fashion of course" Stella replied as stood behind us talking to what sounded like the new guys.

"Yes you must be my new students, you can take a seat at this table right here" requested that they sit at a specific table, but I hope that it's not ours, but you know our luck.

"Please don't be our table" pleaded Stella as she turned to see where the guys were walking and thankfully they started to walk away.

"Yes! Looks like we got lucky this time" I said as I observed the guys take a seat at another table, Stella and I got back to work on our finals. Suddenly there was a screech from the table across from us, the same table the new guys are at. Stella and I looked over to see paint spilled all over the table and some people's finals.

"My bad" the same boy I ran into earlier said not so apologetically as he shrugged his shoulders like he did nothing wrong.

"GO AWAY!" the girl whose final was ruined yelled at the guys to get away from her, they quickly grabbed their stuff and moved to our table. Stella and I could not help but mug them as they took their seats.

"Hey" the boy with brown hair greeted us as he had a smirk on his face, I could not help but feel like he was flirting with Stella and I also hope Stella won't realize it.

"I'm Brandon, this is Riven and Helia. We're new around here" stated Brandon as I watched him practically swooning over Stella

"Yea we have all noticed, ever since you've gotten here everything has been living hell for me!" exclaimed Stella

"Because of Mitzi practically being attached to you by the hip, I have to do community service!" Stella was now yelling and people were beginning to stare

"Chill out blondie no need to get feisty" said Riven as he laughed at her, that set me over the edge. First, you're rude to me in the hallway, then you ruin someone's project, and now you're calling one of my best friends names and laughing at her. At this point, I'm a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"Seriously? Ever notice the one who says calm down is the one who made you angry in the first place" I argued as Riven sat there with an ugly smirk on his face

"Musa they are not worth it" Stella said trying to calm me down, luckily for them, I hadn't exploded yet

"I know Stella, I know" I responded as we tried to continue our work, finally made her way to our table.

"So girls what are your finals going to be?" asked as she stood above us, the guys were across the table messing around.

"Well I'm going to do a clothing collection" Stella responded as she showed our teacher her sketches

"Great idea Stella, very creative" responded as she turned to me

"I'm going to be doing a song" I explained as I had a notebook and music sheets spread out in front of me.

"Both these ideas are great girls, I expect great results" finished with us. She then preceded to the other side of the table where the guys were seated.

"Now as for you three, have you got an idea as to what you'll do for your final?" asked as the guys shared questioned looks

"I didn't think we'd actually have to do work" Riven whispered to the other guys. Why wouldn't they have to do work?

"We are not quite sure yet" confessed Helia as the other two sat in silence, thankfully.

"Well I want an idea by the end of the week" ordered as she headed to the next table, the guys just continued playing around. I honestly have no idea why girls here like them so much. They are rude, have no consideration for others, and they are not the brightest bulb in the box. I scribbled on the top corner of my paper trying to get lyrics that go well together, but nothing was coming to me like they were earlier. Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch, finally, I was going to be around people I actually like. Stella and I gathered our things into our backpacks and met up with the girls at our table in the lunchroom.

"Am I glad to see you girls" I said as I trilled with excitement for not being around those obnoxious guys, but it made it all the more better that I was with my best friends.

"How was art?' asked Flora as we all took a seat at the cafeteria tables that still had garbage lying around from yesterday's lunch period

"Oh boy, I don't know if things could have gotten worse" Stella explained to the girls as the cafeteria began to fill with students, the loud chatter eventually covered our voices.

"Let's go outside" Aisha suggested, we threw our backpacks onto our backs and headed to the doors. Of course on our way out we ran into Mitzi, who just happened to be with Riven and his friends.

"Where are you girls going?" asked Mitzi as she and her posse staired us down

"Anywhere you aren't" I suggested as we continued to walk past her table, we left the cafeteria and we went outside to some empty tables.

"This is much better" approved Bloom as she set her backpack down, we all followed

"Now about art class.." Flora continued as she got her lunch out, which was a salad

"Oh yea so some of the new guys were in our class and they tried to start problems with Musa and I" explained Stella as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"What did you do?" asked Tecna, and Stella did not hesitate to give them the details about our encounter. She told them what happened detail by detail and word for word.

"Whoa you girls really showed them" Aisha laughed as she threw a piece of trash away

"So I was thinking after school today we could go to the Frutti Music Bar" I suggested as the girls finished their lunches, usually the owner lets me sing when no one is booked to play, and it's great practice!

"Sounds good to me, and hey Stella maybe you can ask to do your volunteer hours there?" Bloom suggested as we got up from the table and grabbed our stuff

"Oh please don't remind me about that!" whined Stella as we headed inside the main school building

 **When I first wrote this story, it was actually a big hit! But I was not the best writer when I first wrote this so I decided why not rewrite it and give it a better base? So I did and I hope to make it similar to the first but with some changes.**

 **P.S Sorry for the update, the teacher's names did not popup on this at all and I had to update that**

 **Favorite, Follow & Review :) -Lex**


End file.
